Mikos and Vampires
by kojixyami cuttie
Summary: “You really shouldn’t be out this late. Didn’t your mother warn you about vampires?” the husky manly voice whispered in her ear. And the story begins!enjoy and review!inu crossover! pairins sas/sak, inu/kag, sess/san, ita/sha and others later mentioned.
1. My Guardian Angel

Hey guys! Here's a new story and am going to follow it thru to the end. I will hold off the others. And also am not really sure this is like a crossover cuz in a way it isn't but am just going to put it in normal instead of crossover. Enjoy!

"talking"

'Thinking'

'_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven'_ My guardian angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

Chapter one: My Guardian Angel.

"You really shouldn't b out this late. Didn't your mother warn you about vampires?" the husky manly voice whispered in her ear.

"Yes… but I left something important to me out here and I just remembered…. before I went to bed… so I came out to get it, before anyone noticed it" her voice cracked a little as she looked at the male figure in front of her she couldn't see or make out the person face but she could see he's bright red dark –If that made sense- eyes.

'He is a vampires! Oh shit! So he saved me-even though I didn't need it I just needed that ugly thing to be fooled by my act and get close so I can kill him – just so he could kill… actually try and kill me! Hmph! The nerve! But he's eyes they are so alluring, I just want to glaze at them forev-' her thoughts were cut off as he reached for her cheeks and stroked them, she gasped as her whole body went stiff.

'What's happening? Why do I feel this way?' she asked herself as she closed her eyes, she could feel he's breath on her ace and felt him get closer.

He then whispered "What's so important that you had to get at this time of the night that couldn't wait till tomorrow…" he paused and the added with a smirk planted on he's face "my pink flower" her eyes snapped open immediately.

"What did you call me?" she asked trying to stay calm so she could think of how to leave her and just go back home and act like this never happened – like that's possible-.

"Answer my question flower" he said drawing her face closer not like he didn't know the answer to that question but her voice he wanted to hear it.

"The jewel" was her curt answer 'why the hell did I just tell him that?' she scolded herself.

"Hn. Annoying" he replied with he's curt answer and then released her face and sat down on the grass. After a few seconds of silence, She decided it was safe to sit down too. So she sat down next to him but kept a little distance between them.

"You're not going to kill me? Or attack me?" She asked softly after moments of silence.

"Hn." He was replied and laid on the grass and looked up, staring the moon while she stared at him. Finally he broke the silence "Are you going to keep staring at me?" He asked his cool voice sending shivers all around her, she didn't reply though. She stated humming and it causes him to look at her, she stopped her humming when she had got his attention.

"You're a vampire" it wasn't a question and he knew but he simply stated, "You're not afraid" he smirked at her showing his canine tooth to her which cause her to gasped and then she relaxed.

"No I guess am not" she smiled and the only thing he could think was 'beautiful'. He noticed that she was closer. 'Hn. She scooted closer, guess she trust me. Humans so trustworthy' he thought and then felt her rest on he's shoulder he didn't react so she stayed there.

"Arigato gozaimasu" she whispered and he figured she was talking about him saving her.

"Hn. Name?" he asked.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura, didn't you know that already?" she asked and looked up at him, he had a smirk on he's perfect face or so she called it.

"No, I called you that cause of your hair I guess so did your parents' he chuckled she didn't reply however and after that they just stared at the stars and got to know it each other (A/N: IT WAS ABOUT 1:00AM WHEN HE HAD SAVED HER).

They had been talking for some time now and looking the sky he guessed it was about 3:00am right now. She needed to go home it was late and he needed to go. They had probably figured out he wasn't there anymore. Her laughter brought him back from he's thoughts. "-And that was what happened. Pretty funny right?" she asked as she looked at him, he kissed her cheeks and nodded then lifted them both up.

"I think you should go back now" he said softly and she nodded and then started walking towards her house.

"Ja ne." she whispered, she knew she heard him reply with a 'good night' she smiled and kept walking knowing fully well he was following her. She smiled and stopped then looked at the tree he was in.

"I never actually asked your name you know?" she whispered and before she knew it he was in front of her.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." He heard her gasp and struggled it off. 'No freaking way is he one of the Lord vampires son! OMG you mean- ugh I cant believe.' She thought her eyes grew bigger. He was not what she had expected.

"Your… your dad is.. He is.." she knew she looked like an idiot but hey it wasn't everyday you rested your head on a prince of vampires shoulder and had a normal talk.

"Yea… I know can you not act like that." He stated kind of annoyed. She quickly eased herself and started acting normal or what's normal to her.

"Yeah sry its just wow.. Surprised not what I thought you would be like." She said putting on a fake smile.

"Hn. Just meet back at the same place we met the next full moon which is a month from today okay?" he said looking away. She turned he's head towards her and smiled a real smile this time and nodded then started walking towards her house. When she reached she looked at where she knew he was standing and looking at her and waved before opening the door and then closing it. She prepared herself for and bed and then laid on her bed and before falling asleep she thought ' My Guardian Angel'.

**The End!(for now)**

**There it is the first chapter!! Hmm! Review and tell me what you think!! Update as soon as possible which should be um Monday cause that's when next I will be on the computer.. Only weekdays I can use it…so see you soon. Thanks for reading! Ja ne**


	2. Full Moon 1

_**I want to thank **__**Onyx Blossom**__** for reviewing my story. **_

Okay here is the second chapter. Enjoy

_I didn't think that I'd come here tonight, meet someone like you  
Start feeling the way I do  
Seems like we've known each other most of our lives  
After one conversation, this might be right_. (Full Moon by Brandy)

Second Chapter: Full Moon 1

Sasuke jumped from tree to tree heading to his dad's castle, he couldn't believe that he just talked for hours with a human girl. Don't get him wrong he was a ladies man, he couldn't even count how many vampires he had been with and that was the problem. He didn't talk to the vampire girls he just used them for he's release.

'Ugh what am I going to do? She's too fragile and pure to use for that…' he thought to himself as another voice said something to him

'You should have just never saved her sasuke! Now look at what mess you put yourself… actually us! I need my release you dumbshit!' his inner voice screamed at him

'Cant you just shut up and leave me alone? And you think I don't know that already? And you didn't seem to mind so shut up! Besides even if I were to go get one of those hoes right now it won't satisfy us not anymore and we actually I would feel bad. I don't want anyone else now. So be patience and shut the hell up! She will be ours soon and you can get however many release you want' he yelled back at his inner self

'Fine dumbass as long as I get what I want and enjoy it! So now I have to wait one month right? That's the next time we see her' the inner self asked.

''the hell? Are stupid we aren't going to do that just yet we just met her!' sasuke yelled he couldn't even believe he was having this conversation 'damn am going crazy okay look you-me whatever you-me-we again whatever aren't going to do anything she doesn't want to do when we just met her?' he said sternly

'Whatever we could try we have done girls we didn't know there names… shit most of the vamps we didn't know there names so don't give me that shit' it retorted back

'Hn. Whatever am the one that's real so I can do whatever I want to' sasuke said ending the conversation. Soon he was at the castle gates and when the guards saw him the quickly greeted him with and opened the gates for him to enter. Obviously no one was sleeping if anything he's brothers where probably having a party like always. He entered and then went straight to his room. As he entered the room he didn't need to hear the person talk he already knew he's brother was in he's room. He sighed obviously this couldn't be avoided but why did he think it could he had left the castle longer than he should have but still he didn't want to tell anyone about her.

"Hello little brother" he heard his brother say to him, he didn't answer he just went to lay on his bed and wait for his brother to say what he wanted. Don't get him wrong he and his brothers were close, they had a good relationship but there's always the time when you just don't feel like talking. Just want to be alone and this was-is one of those times. He grunted he's greeting.

"Where were you? Father asked for you he had something to tell us and also you gave mom a scare" he heard his brother say and grunted. He's dad always had something to say.

"I went out for air and as for dad having something to say you can always feel me in and I will go see mom, so nothing to worry about you can leave" he answered he's brother and turned to face the wall.

"You aren't coming to the party? That's a first. What's wrong?" his brother asked. 'Ugh can't he see I want to be alone?' sasuke thought to himself.

"Hn." Was all he said and will realize was a big mistake it was though later on.

"Okay, i see I can't get through to you" he heard his brother say and then heard the door close.

"Finally!" he yelled out to no one in particular and looked up at the ceiling, sighing.

"You know he just cares about you!" sasuke gasped in surprise as he heard the chirped voice say.

"Ooh scared ya huh sasu-chan?" the female voice said smiling brightly at him and before he knew it she was hugging him on he's bed which to others might look wrong but they knew better.

"I missed you sasu-chan didn't you miss me? You look surprise! Don't tell me you forgot I was coming back today?" she asked faking a hurt look on her face. "TACHI-KUN!" she cried out and he winched at the loudness and quickly moved to cover he's ear. Soon he could feel his brothers chakra in he's room.

"Sharon I say he learnt his lesson. Stop holding him like that" Itachi said as he pulled her off he's little brother and she quickly attached herself to him and kissed he's neck.

"Aww but we always do that! And he forgot I was coming back" the female name Sharon said as she continued to give itachi's neck little kisses.

"Hn. I didn't forget! It just… slipped my mind" sasuke yelled from his bed.

"Hmm… me? Slip your mind sasu-chan? Am hurt! Something must have happened! Tell me! Reconte!" she said smiling

"You really need to stop with the adding French words that you know when you speak babe" Itachi said looking down at his finance. She just 'hmph' him and went to sit down next to sasuke who had gotten into a sitting position.

"So tell us sasuke. What happened?" she said softly.

"hn. If you MUST know, I kind of saved a Miko tonight and we then started talking and I enjoyed it nee-chan! I enjoyed it, I don't talk to girls you know. I just sleep with them" he said looking at her and ignoring he's brother's shocked look.

"Oh sasu-chan I know… remember we made out when we first met? And then when dad and mom and I cut you getting it on with that blondie? I know you, but I know this is good though. And she is a Miko so it would be so easy for your mating ritual" Sharon said looking at him grinning 'oh gosh what have I gotten myself into?' sasuke thought to himself.

"Onee-chan! You don't have to bring back those times! Damn and the hell? Mating rituals? Hold on! I never said those! Itachi! Control her please" sasuke said finally looking at his brother.

"Am sorry little brother but I mean she is right! Look at you? You're not partying and doing all those stuff. I have to meet this girl" Itachi said with a smirk

"Come on guys! I told you what the problem is now just let it go I will sort it out on my own" he said looking away from his brother and his 'sister'.

"Does she have sisters?" He heard Sharon asked and looked at her with a funny look on his face.

"Yeah? But I don't get why you-'he stopped as he noticed the mischievous look she had "no no no! Oh no! You aren't thinking that! Stop thinking it! Not happening Sharon no I refuse!" he said frantically shaking his head at his sisters idea.

"Come on sasu-chan be a good brother for once! Just okay let's at least meet okay?" Sharon said with a puppy face look and sasuke just grunted and agreed.

"I am meeting her again so I will ask her that about two after that meeting she should meet me with her sisters and you guys can come then too." He said irritated and went back to lay down

"Kay! Yay sasu-chan thanks' Sharon said happily and went to stay beside her intended.

"When exactly are you meeting her again?" Itachi asked.

"None of your business! So leave my room already, I will tell you when we are going to meet them." sasuke yelled at the two as they walked out.

"And I didn't forget that you were coming… And she isn't going to be my mate… actually am going to go downstairs and party RIGHT NOW! And am always a good brother!!!! Hn!" Sasuke yelled at the door and caught his breath. 'Who the hell did they think they were… hn… at least she is back and safe.' Sasuke thought.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

With Itachi and Sharon

The entered Itachi's room and they changed into their night wear went to lay on their king size bed. It was a round bed and it had at least about 5 fluffy red and black pillows neatly arranged and the comforter was black with red stains that looked like blood dripping and the bed sheet was a black slick. The walls were cream but he had a black light so the walls were actually looking black and he had like a big doll pony next to the bed which belonged to Sharon and he had a big frame of he's family above the bed and another frame of just him and Sharon and another frame of he's brothers and himself.

"I missed you babe" Sharon whispered as she kissed him on the lips.

"I know I missed you too… are you okay?" Itachi asked, he noticed she was more affectionate that usually.

"Yea I am… I just… what happened… actually what I saw when I went there…" She said looking away from him but Itachi pulled her back and kissed her forehead.

"You told dad this?" he asked and she nodded.

"Well I guess we will be waking up early tomorrow" he grunted and she nodded but smirked mischievously.

"I can smell it you know? You just got back aren't you tired?" Itachi smiled and closed he's eyes as he left he's intended get on top of him. She kissed he's chest. And then went to his lips and kissed him. She forced her tongue into he's month and received a groan of approval and he's hands went into the top of the night she was wear and played with her boobs she moan and moved her lips to he's neck and sucked and nibbled on it the huskily she whispered "I cant wait to sink my tooth here and mark you as mine forever while I ride you to where you have never been and she grinded her hips into he's to prove her point earning her a growl of pleasure from him, she then went to he's shoulder and bit down on it as he's blood flowed into her mouth she sucked on it hungrily while Itachi shook with pleasure. "Sharon… ugh you need to stop… uhh right now… before WE both lose control" he groaned out with the little control he had left. She reluctantly removed her tooth from he's shoulder and rolled over and they just made out and touched each other for a while.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

The next morning.

The family was sited in the dining room have breakfast everyone was eating quietly as the all had nothing to say just thinking about the war that might break out in a few months. Father had called all of them down at dawn and told them what Sharon had found out in Naraku Orochimaru's castle and how he had a new wife named Kikyo and she was a Miko. When father mentioned that Sasuke looked at he's brother to see if he should tell about how he now knew a Miko.

"So dad there really isn't a lot of mikos around anymore? We need at least one to help us in the fight. Cant we find some" Itachi said looking at his brother sasuke though trying to get him to admit he's secret.

"Son I told you its difficult to find them not to mention they might not want too come help us cause they have to protect the jewel and their people so it might be difficult. But we are strong so we are going to do the best we can okay? Sesshomaru? Inuyasha? Sasuke? All of you my sons will do well I know. So let's not worry about that not to mention your mothers helping and chakra powers.

"Dad… umm well I actually know three mikos… well actually one but her two other sisters are Mikos too" sasuke said looking down everyone stopped eating except for Sharon and Itachi who just smiled. Inutashio got up from his seat and yelled "WHAT?"

"Well that's where I was last night with her… I mean I haven't known her for that long we met yesterday I saved her." Sasuke replied looking at he's dad as his moms tried to calm the dad down.

"You have to bring them here and ask for their help. This is great news we actually have a chance at winning" Inu Tashio sail smiling while everyone's sweat dropped anime style and they all thought the same thing 'Didn't he just say we could win without them?'

"Sure father I will meet with her and explain everything and after that I thought maybe the next time Yash and Sess and sis and Itachi could come along" he explained to he's dad. He ignored the glares he received from he's half brothers.

"We will talk about this later" sesshomaru had said that and sasuke froze... 'Not good he thought'.

(I am going to explain the whole family thing)

Okay Inutashio Fugaku Uchiha was a Vampire lord of the western empire called the Uchiha clan and he's mates were Izayoi Uchiha (looked the same but fiercer and had the clans mark-moon on a fan- and Mikoto Uchiha (looked the same but fiercer and had the clans mar n her forehead). Izayoi gave birth to Sesshomaru (he looked exactly like the cartoon only he had a moon on a fan-the Uchiha clan's fan- on the forehead) and Inuyasha (Inuyasha had the same traits except he had one strip but same hair and color of eyes and hair but a little bit shorter and same mark) the while Mikoto gave birth to sasuke(Sasuke looked the same too, short hair only thing he also had the clans mark on he's forehead and Itachi( he looked exactly like he did in the cartoon only thing is he had the moon on a fan). Sesshomaru was the oldest and then Itachi and then Sasuke and Inuyasha were given birth the same date although sasuke was supposed to be the youngest he came out earlier than planned. Sharon is as you know Itachi's fiancée; she was brought into the family two hundred years after Itachi was born. They had found her and trained her and now she was their most trusted spy/ninja vampire. She was a vampire two. She had long dark red hair to her waist and that had dark yellow ends. Her eyes were yellow, she had a black star on her forehead.

(That's all the explanation I can give you will have to keep up with the story to get more info, but this is pretty much it).

The rest of the month went by fast for sasuke even though he did the same thing he usually did except the partying. Actually none of the brothers had done any partying but sometimes Inuyasha had girls over. He had always talked to them about them coming over Sesshomaru had been reluctant but as soon as Sharon had asked he had agreed. Yeah she had her ways of getting people to say yes to her requests. So as usual the trained ate talked and trained again went to town and greeted people. They helped everything stay safe. Everything was going good in the west and they even got the Hyuuga clan of the east to sign a peace treaty and alliance treaty which was good. Incase this war was going to happen; the Hyuuga's would be a big help. They need their demonic strength and eyes, yeah everything was going good. And it would soon get better! It was now the next full moon and sasuke was preparing to go meet sakura oh gosh how he had missed her. And he couldn't wait to see her and just be in her presence.

'Damn someone is hooked' he heard he's inner voice say

'Omg not you! Leave me alone please' he cried out

'You sound really stupid and feminine right now! So quit acting like such a girl' the inner voice laughed out.

'Whatever you're happy to see her too.' He said and never replied to whatever the inner voice said. He was just happy to see another 'Full moon' he thought and head towards her.

**There is the second chapter I will try to update soon. Hope this chapter wasn't bad! Well review! Ja ne!**


	3. Full Moon 2

_I want to thank for reviewing my story! Reviews are always helpful!_

_nassima123_

_Rain Scents_

_Onyx Blossom_

_Cherry-chan14_

Okay here is the third chapter.

_I didn't think that I'd come here tonight, meet someone like you  
Start feeling the way I do  
Seems like we've known each other most of our lives  
After one conversation, this might be right_. (Full Moon by Brandy)

Chapter 3: Full Moon 2

(A/N: Am going to explain everyone's family relationship and how they are related again including Sakura and her sisters and am going to put it as a POV too. Hopefully it helps.)

Sasuke's POV.

My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I have three brothers, two moms and one dad. I guess you can say that I one mom and one step mom. You see I am a Vampire, not just any vampire though, a prince vampire, like the rest of my brothers. My father is Inutashio Fugaku Uchiha. He is the lord vampire of the western empire. My brothers' names are Itachi, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are actually my half brothers; my dad has two ladies my mom and my step mom. My mom's name is Mikoto Uchiha, she gave birth to Itachi and I. Itachi is my elder brother he has dark grey eyes, and also had black hair that hung near his cheeks. He has a long ponytail in the back of his hair. Though I look like him, my skin isn't as dull and my hair is black hair with a blue tint that lengthens as the story progresses, and onyx eyes. And it short and spiky at the back, but we do have the clan mark on our forehead. It's a fan with a moon on it we all have that.

My half brothers Inuyasha and Sesshomaru look like my dad while Itachi and I look like my moms brother Takahashi-who is dead though- we figured its cause mom-Sess and yash's- was human and was turned into a vampire when she agreed to mate with father. So they didn't inherit her looks because she wasn't a vampire from start. With vampires, normally the sons inherited their moms' looks while girls inherited whichever but sons always inherited moms' looks. Sesshomaru has long silver hair that reached his butt and bangs in front. He had the family mark too on his forehead, he also has two red stripes on each cheek and on the sides of his wrists as well as one red stripe on each of his eye lids. Inuyasha is looks the same except he has one stripe and he's hair isn't as long as sesshomaru's own.

Sesshomaru is the first born, but shortly after he was given birth to by Izayoi the council told father that he should take another lady that was vampire from birth so not to cause commotion and separation in the land and thus came my mom, she was father's best friend and so she was chosen and then came Itachi. Later Izayoi was pregnant with Inuyasha and few weeks after mom was pregnant with me. They day Inuyasha came to this world was the same day I did too. I decided to come out earlier than suppose to. We lived together with no problems mom and Izayoi got along just fine and didn't mind sharing dad. Actually I think they enjoyed it more than anyone knew, I would always here them together. Anyway they were all mates so it wasn't wrong, am just happy they got along and agreed to share.

Sharon Hitsugaya(A/N: i luv toshiro and so i just had to use he's name lol..) is Itachi's fiancée, she had long dark red hair to her waist and that had dark yellow ends. She has yellow eyes and a black star on her forehead. We found her in the forest (this was two hundred years after aniki was born) and brought her home and trained her and later she just the ninja vamp. Squad she is the head of the squad now and is trust and well respected by everyone. She lives in the castle now with everyone and soon she and aniki will have their ceremony. (A/N: I just wanted to explain that)

Sakura POV

My name is Sakura Haruno and I am a Miko just like my two older sisters. I have pink (natural) long hair with jade eyes, my sisters names are Kagome Haruno and Sango Haruno. Sango is the eldest then Kagome and then me. Sango has long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, while Kagome has long black hair with bangs in front and brown eyes. We protect our village and everyone in it, we are also probably the last of our kind with few others after the war between the mikos and few human witches that came up with a potion that could kill mikos upon inhaling and so many mikos had died. My mom and dad passed away years ago and we lived with a villager and her lover; Keade and Tsunade who took us in saying they was closed with our mother when alive. I am 17 years old and will so be 18, Kagome is 18 and going on 19 and Sango is 21 going on 22.

I woke up after that night and couldn't help thinking of the beautiful Vampire prince, I had gotten yelled at by Keade and Tsunade for losing focus and them Kag were giving me the suspicious eye already which meant I was going to have to talk to them. 'I wonder if he will let me introduce him to them and then introduce us to his family and Kag always had the hots for Inuyasha who knows.' I thought oh well I have to focus now and think of that later' with that thought I walked into the house. It was getting dark and I had to get ready and prepare for the festival.

No ones POV

They were just getting back from the villages festival and were now walking home Sango was on Sakura's left and Kagome on her right both singing the song that had been playing at the festival and dancing to it like they usually did but Sakura was just walking and smiling and obviously deep in thought, noticing this kagome stopped and put her hand on her prohibiting either of them from walking and then she turned Sakura to face her and Sango who noticed her sisters had stopped walking turned to them.

"Saki what's the problem? Actually what good thing happened? You have been day dreaming since today." Kagome asked her sister. Sakura went to seat under a tree and leaned against it for support and then asked her sisters to come seat next to her and the soon followed suit and went to seat next to her and she sighed and then turned to look at the sky and started her story.

"I met someone- she ignored the gasped she got from her sisters and continued- he was really handsome and beautiful. Lastnite I left the shikon well forgot it… no no am really sorry I just kind of… sanny stop looking at me like that…it was a mistake…" she said defending he as she raised her hands in a defense stance. Sango ignored her sister and looked at her other sister to see what she was thinking about their little sister leaving something that precious behind. What was she thinking even wondering what kagome was thinking.

"Kagome! Is that it? You just want to know who she met. Are you even a miko? You like a boy crazed girl!" she scolded.

"What sanny-chan it's not my fault…" kagome smiled at her sisters.

"Anyway as I was saying I had to go back, when I went to where I left it there was a youkai there trying to get through the barrier we put on it incase stuff like these happened… good thing we did that... Ha-ha um yea so I fought the youkai and then before I could kill it someone had already done it and I looked to see who did it and he was there. Smirking down at me" Sakura said smiling and blushing just thinking about he's face and he's smirk. Kagome squeaked and hugged her sister.

"So does he have a name?" Sango said smiling and sakura turned and smirked at her using a deep voice trying to imitate sasuke and answered

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke". All you could hear was Kagome and Sango shriek.

"Wow guys destroy my ear drums for me! But damn I KNOW!!" Sakura shrieked herself. And they all ended up laughing at her

"You gotta be shiting me!? Really? Was Inuyasha-kun there?" kagome said with a dreamy face.

"Kags you don't know him and he doesn't know you what's with the 'kun'?" Sango asked her sister shaking her head

"So? He will when am done with him" Kagome replied with a grin.

"Anyway we talked for like a few hours after he saved me and then I came home" she said finishing her story

"So you didn't screw him? Saki!! I thought you better than that!!" Kagome cried out, her sisters just shook their head at her and smile.

"Are you going to meet with him again?" Sango asked

"Yes" she replied "but am not telling you guys when so just leave it alone" she added and they didn't question her. They all respected each other and understood. They stay silent after that until kagome broke the silence.

"So can he like hook me up? You know with Inuyasha?" she asked with an innocent smile. Sakura and Sango laughed God bless their sister.

"Umm I don't kags but I will… uh… ask I guess" sakura said standing up and helping Sango get up. Kagome had leapt up already and smiled whispering "sugoi!" And "domo arigato." to her sister. They walked back home and kept started singing and dancing to their small house. That month went by fast even though nothing changed except for kagome who was dreaming about Inuyasha a lot lately and never let anyone get enough sleep. But except for that everything was the same training, Village work and chores and protecting the shikon from youkais.

It had been a month since their meeting and Sakura couldn't wait to see him tonight! She had a lot to say to him and ask and just hang out with him. She smiled her sisters had gone out and when they came back they were really tired and had gone straight to bed. She smiled "I so love when we have a full moon" she whispered and slipped out of the house.

**The end**

**Well am gonna end this chapter here! Hope it was okay! Sry its short! Try to update soon! Review if you like it is always welcome! Thanks for reading. Ja ne!**


	4. Rendezvous

Okay! Here is a new chapter! Chapter Four! Hope you enjoy reading it! I also want to thank people for reading it! And for those who read and reviewed thanks so much! It helps a lot!

_Rendezvous where to my place  
say 2 & we can do anything you wanna do  
Hey, tonight is your night yeah  
When you close your eyes,  
take a minute, take a moment realize  
Do you see me when you fantasize  
Tonight will be your night. (Rendezvous by Craig David)_

Recap:

(With Sasuke)

The rest of the month went by fast for sasuke even though he did the same thing he usually did except the partying. Actually none of the brothers had done any partying but sometimes Inuyasha had girls over. He had always talked to them about them coming over Sesshomaru had been reluctant but as soon as Sharon had asked he had agreed. Yeah she had her ways of getting people to say yes to her requests. So as usual the trained ate talked and trained again went to town and greeted people. They helped everything stay safe. Everything was going good in the west and they even got the Hyuuga clan of the east to sign a peace treaty and alliance treaty which was good. Incase this war was going to happen; the Hyuuga's would be a big help. They need their demonic strength and eyes, yeah everything was going good. And it would soon get better! It was now the next full moon and sasuke was preparing to go meet sakura oh gosh how he had missed her. And he couldn't wait to see her and just be in her presence.

'Damn someone is hooked' he heard he's inner voice say

'Omg not you! Leave me alone please' he cried out

'You sound really stupid and feminine right now! So quit acting like such a girl' the inner voice laughed out.

'Whatever you're happy to see her too.' He said and never replied to whatever the inner voice said. He was just happy to see another 'Full moon' he thought and head towards her.

(With Sakura)

It had been a month since their meeting and Sakura couldn't wait to see him tonight! She had a lot to say to him and ask and just hang out with him. She smiled her sisters had gone out and when they came back they were really tired and had gone straight to bed. She smiled "I so love when we have a full moon" she whispered and slipped out of the house.

(Recap over)

Chapter 4: Rendezvous

Sakura walked anxiously to the same spot where she had met Sasuke, where they said they would meet again. She had a very big smile plastered on her face as she walked/ran to the meeting spot. Then her inner self ruined everything and popped into her head and said 'what if he forgot?' she instantly halted at that though.

'He wont forget!' she retorted back but wasn't even sure herself but she had to trust him right? He wouldn't do that would he?

'Why wouldn't he? He IS a vampire prince! He doesn't read need us' the inner self said, but boy was she wrong. Sakura didn't say anything she just tried to assure herself that he was going to come and just ignored the inners' voice and slowly walked to the spot where she had met the boy that hadn't left her thoughts since she met him. As she reached the familiar spot she went towards the tree there and traced the rough wood around it and then smiled thinking 'funny we met her at the Goshinboku… the famous tree sacred tree'. She just kept tracing the tree and waiting patiently for him to come also hoping with everything that he would come.

(With Sasuke)

He used his vampire speed to go to the place of meeting as he was once again visited by his annoying inner self.

'So what are we going to do if she doesn't come?' the inner self asked

'Baka! She is going to come and if she doesn't come am going to go to her house and visit her and drag her out to tell her what we have to tell her' he replied cockily smirking.

'Hn.' was all the inner self could say

'Yeah so shut up and leave, she is probably waiting since her house is closely to the place than the castle' and with that thought the conversation ended and he continued to race to meet his pink flower, he chuckled at the nickname. After about 5 to 10minutes he reached he's destination and smiled as he saw her tracing the tree. He knew the tree very well and he had even smiled at the fact that they had somehow met at the tree, she looked so beautiful, standing there her hair was flowing with the wind and the moon was making her glow to him and her smile-oh gosh did he love that smile- he notice her get stiff and smirk she had sensed him. He quick disappeared and appeared behind her before she could turn and prevented her from turning around.

"Hello again my flower" he whispered huskily into her ear as he put the cherry blossom flower he had picked up before he appeared behind him and tuck it behind her ear. .

"Sasuke." She gasped out and reaching out behind her ear to take the thing he place behind there and looked at it. When she saw the sakura she smiled and then placed it back and he moved a step backwards, letting her turn to face him. She couldn't help but hug him and the let go and sat down using the tree to support her. Sasuke looked at what she was wearing, he couldn't help but smile she really did look pretty, prettier than most vampires. She was wearing a red shirtdress Button-front, faux-wrap style Collared V-neck and the sakura behind her ear just made her prettier.

"Are you going come seat with me sasuke?" he voice brought him back from whatever planet he had been on, he didn't reply but he went and sat down next to her.

"I thought you weren't going to show up you know?" she whispered and looked at him smiling.

"Hn. Why wouldn't I show up? We did say we were going to meet here today right?" he said looking at the stars.

"Yea… but you're a prince and you have a lot of works to do… not to mention you have other vampires you could be with…" she said, her voice held a bit of sadness and he noticed.

"Sakura, you're annoying" was all he said still not looking at her; he felt a hand on his face as she made him look at her. His eyes grew a little in surprise to see her smiling but he quickly regained his posture and raised a brow at her.

"You said my name." she said as her smile grew bigger

"Hn you are annoying" he said still having the eye connection with her.

"So why are you here then?" Her smile went away, but the eye contact was still there.

"Did I ever say annoying was bad?" he smirked

"You never said it wasn't" she retorted.

"Hn. Well am saying it now" he looked away smiling.

"Well technically you aren't saying it because you haven't said it" she said smiling too.

"Technically… I think you should shut up" he scowled.

"You can't make me sasuke-kun" she said and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hn. You never know" he whispered under his breath but of course she heard him.

"Oh! really? And how would you do that?" she said shoving her face into his with a smile plastered on her face to let him know she was joking.

"Childish, flower." He said and then kissed her cheeks, she blushed and redrew her face.

"You always do that" she whispered and looked away.

"I have something to tell… actually ask you" Sasuke said as Sakura quickly looked at him nodding her head telling him to go on.

"Can you bring your sisters next time we meet?" he asked.

"You want to meet again" she asked smiling brightly

"Hn. That's not obvious? Sides why would we stop meeting, and flower you didn't answer my question" he said lifting himself up, she looked up at him and smiled.

"Only if you bring your brothers" and took he's extended hand as he pulled her up.

"Where are we going sasuke-kun?" she asked as he jumped into one of the trees and jumped into another causing her to scream.

"Calm down Sakura, your not going to fall." Sasuke said smirking down at her

"haha… I know… I just… shut up sasu-kun! Your mean" she said blushing as she buried her face in his neck.

"Sasu-kun? Hn." He said as he landed gracefully on the floor and set her down. She looked at the surrounding and gasped, the whole ground was covered with colorful flowers and there was a sakura tree there that just glittered among other trees. It felt like a dream, a freaking magical dream she wanted to scream and just- ugh!

**(Sakura's POV)**

I couldn't believe it, it was so magically and so beautiful I ran around like a little girl picking flowers and throwing them in the air. My face/cheeks was starting to hurt from the big smile I ad on my face that was getting bigger making me laugh, which of course stopped cause my cheeks hurt more so I stopped and looked to where sasuke was he was just looking at me smirking. I ran to him and hugged him.

"Thank you. Thanks you so much!" I whispered

"Hn. I come here when I want to be alone, it's nothing special." He said and I looked up at him, tears forming in my eyes. He trusted me that much?

"You trust me that much?" I asked looking into his onyx eyes as he starred at mine.

"There's no reason not to" was his reply I laughed

"That's so a reply you would give." I smiled

"I trust you to Sasu-kun" I added softly. I noticed our face had gotten closer and I could feel his breath on my face.

"Is that so?" he asked getting closer

"Yea…" I whispered back barely audible but I think he heard it and I closed my eyes

**(Sasuke POV)**

"Ewww!!" –.- _'there goes that moment'_ thought sasuke as Sakura kept screaming and moved away from him.

"Sakura? What's the matter?" I said rubbing my cheeks as I watched her jump and turn and she put he hands behind her trying to get something out.

"It's a bug!! BUG!! Sasukeeee get it out! Get it out! Get it out" she kept screaming at me as I appeared behind her and held her still and lifted her hair up and the collar of her dress down a little and removed the bug. I showed her the little sucker and threw it.

"Thanks so much! I hate bugs… ha ha sorry" she said her face flushed, I guessed it was from embarrassment.

"It's okay?" i said smirking and then i chuckled remembering her face, Sakura playfully punched me in the arm.

"Glad I amuse you" she said and pouted, she looked so beautiful I couldn't resist as I did what we should have done since and pulled her face to mine and kissed her. We fought for dominance, after a while we pulled back and she rested her head on me. I could hear my inner self scream and tell me to kiss her and take her there but I ignored it and held her close. We stayed like that for about 10 minutes just enjoying each others company.

**(Normal POV)**

They were having so much fun after that,they made their arrangements for the next meeeting, they talked about each others families and anything they haven't talked about, There were few kisses in between, touching and anything they wanted to do. When it was getting close to morning and Kagome and Sango would be getting up Sakura had told him they should head back so she could go home before they woke up. And so he took her back to the place of their meeting, this time she had enjoyed the ride.

"Well see you in a week time sasu-kun" she said, as she was about to go he held her hands and pulled her back and kissed her she wrapped her hand around his neck and deepened the kiss. They pulled apart.

"I will walk you home" he said and she just nodded as they walked together after another kiss the separated and couldn't help thinking the rendezvous that just took the thought that flowed through their mind as smiles appeared on their face.

**_Am gonna end this chapter here!! Sorry for the delay!! Spent most of my days looking for jobs with my friends!! But anyway Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review plz!! Ja ne!_**


	5. Let's Get This Party Started

Okay here's another chapter! Sorry I haven't updated for sometime. I haven't been able to get on the laptop. I want to thank everyone that has reviewed the story since I started Thanks so much! It means a lot… lol… I hope I get more reviews too. So please if you read plz review and I dnt mind flames either it helps me correct my mistake so flames are allowed!

Let's get ill, that's the deal.  
At the gate, we'll bring the bud top drill. (Just)  
Lose your mind this is the time,  
Ya'll test this drill, Just and bang your spine. (Just)  
Bob your head like me APL de, up inside your club or in your Bentley.  
Get messy, loud and sick.  
Ya'll mount past slow mo in another head trip. (So)  
Come then now do not correct it, let's get ignant let's get hectic. **(Let's get it started by Black Eyed Peas)**

Chapter 5: Let's get it started!

Sakura entered her house quietly not to disturb her sisters, she still had on a smile she never felt so happy in her life.

"Definitely the best night ever!" she exclaimed as she walked to the wash room to wash herself up, it was roughly 5am and her sisters would be waking up soon. She washed herself and brushed her tooth putting on her miko robes the large pink pants and a white long-sleeved shirt, she then tied her hair in a low ponytail with a pink hair bow. She went down to the kitchen to start cooking, walking into the kitchen she looked at the time.

"5:30 already" she mumbled as she heard the bathroom door shut up indicating that one of her sisters had awaken guessing it had to be Sango, she continued on in making breakfast for her and her sisters before they head out to train with their sensei's Tsunade and Keade. Minutes later Sango came out wearing her own miko robe the same with Sakura only the pants were red and her hair bow was red.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Sanny!" Sakura greeted with a big smile as she set the pancakes, bacon and egg she made on the table.

"Well someone's seems to be in a really good mood this and last I checked you so weren't a morning person! You even made breakfast! Omg that never happens! You definitely saw him last night!" Sango said as she smiled and rushed to her sister's side. Sakura giggled and nodded her head excitedly as she quickly put the milk on the table and the cups and plate to finish her arrangement for their breakfast. She went back to her sister who was by the counter smiling.

"You know it Sanny! It was ugh! So many words to describe it!" she said holding her sisters hands in hers and she giggled at her childish act.

"You should see him more that way I don't have to cook in the morning" Sango said as she and her sister entered a fit of laughter.

"Yeah right! This was so a one time thing! So stop dreaming" sakura said to her sister smiling.

"ha ha! So what happened?" she asked her sister as the moved to the dining table where the food was.

"Although I wouldn't mind telling this story over and over I will wait for Kags to come… where is she anyway?" she asked

"She is getting ready… you know why they want us to start training earlier than usual?" Sango asked her sister.

"I have no idea..." she said and then thought to herself.

"Hmm?" Sango asked or she thought she thought to herself.

"Umm…hmm? Why are you hmming sanny? He he he" she said and then stuffed her mouth with pancakes, kagome walked in and looked at her as if her ears grew.

"Saki sanny's food isn't that great you know" she said as her sister shot her a nasty look.

"I will have you know my cooking is awesome and besides she cooked it and she only stuffed her face because she is hiding something from us" Sango said as kagome laughed.

"Ha-ha sanny am joking… and she COOK?! IN THE MORNING? Are you sure she didn't get it from someone?"

"I am pretty sure I saw her. And she did that cause she saw Sasuke Uchiha last night" Sango explained and immediately kagome was next to sakura who was choking so she had gotten milk and started drinking it while hitting her chest.

"YOU SAW HIM? LAST NIGHT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?! OMG TELL ME INUYASHA WASN'T THERE AND IF HE WAS, WAS HE AS HOT AS I ALWAYS THOUGHT? OMG IF HE WAS THERE I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T DIE FROM CHOKING" KAGOME YELLED SHAKING SAKURA.

"Kagome are you stupid let her go so she can calm down!" Sango yelled and went over to her sisters as she dragged kagome away from the choking sakura, after few minutes everything settled and sakura had stopped choking.

"Thanks Kags now I know you care about me than some prince that doesn't know YOU!!" Sakura yelled at her sister who was looking at her innocently with a grin

"Oh common it wasn't like that now can you just tell us! Was Inu-kun there?" kagome asked and then they started serving themselves

"No he wasn't there, but he will be the next time we meet and so will sesshomaru and Itachi and he said I should bring you guys" she said as kagome screamed.

"OMFG!! YOU GOTTA BE SHITTING ME!!"

"Kagome! Watch your mouth"

"What sanny? It's not my fault!! I mean I finally get to meet Inu-kun! Saki when exactly are we meeting?"

"Umm next week" another scream

"You really have to stop that Kags" Sango said smiling at her sister

"Don't act like you aren't happy sanny, you can finally as Sesshy for a fight since you've always wanted to fight him." Kagome told her sister as sakura nodded in agreement

"Sesshy? Kags now you really have to stop" Sango said and again sakura nodded her head in agreement. "And you definitely have to stop with the nodding thing" she added and sakura nodded and was hit with two pancakes that her sisters had thrown at her.

"Hey!!" she yelled as they stuck their tongue out at her.

"So sakura what did you guys do this time?" sango asked

"Thought you'd never ask! Hetookmetoameadowanditwassobeautifulandwekissed" she said in one breath.(trans: He took me to a meadow and it was so beautiful and we kissed)

"omgyourkiddingyouguyskissed?howwast?" kagome asked in one breath too. (Trans: omg your kidding you guys kissed? How was it)

"Itwasamazingbeautifulhotmagicalphenomenalheissuchagreatkisser" she replied as the both squeaked. (trans: It was amazing beautiful hot magical phenomenal he is such a great kisser)

"You know I don't know how you guys understand each other when you talk like that I mean all I heard was: meadow, kissed, kidding, how, hot, phenomenal and kisser" Sango said shaking her head at her sisters.

"You need get on with the program sanny!" kagome said, sakura was about to start nodding when sango shot her a nasty look.

"Fine okay 'I said he took me to a meadow and it was so beautiful and we kissed and she said omg your kidding you guys kissed? How was it and I said It was amazing beautiful hot magical phenomenal he is such a great kisser' do you understand now your slowness?" Sakura explained.

"You could have just said it like that dummies." Sango stuck her tongue at them, they continued talking about everything and eating after that the went for training with Tsunade and Keade.

"Ohaya gozaimasu keade-shishou! Ohayo Tsunade-shishou!" They said together when they saw their teachers waiting for them at the training ground.

"Your late!" Tsunade said with an angry look.

"He he he. Yeah about that… gomen nasai! We got carried away" sango said smiling innocently at her teacher.

"oh really?! Well hen your going to be here the whole of today!! Now lets start this training!" she yelled

"Hai!" the said and stood side by side leaving spaces in between, they then sat down and started meditating.

(With Sasuke)

He had just left sakura and was heading back to the castle. He entered through the gates as the guards opened it and bowed their heads while their hands were on their chest and greeted him saying "Welcome back master Sasuke" he nodded at them and kept walking as one ran up to him and said

"Master-" he was cut of

"Its Sasuke" he said still walking

"Ah gomen nasai mas- Sasuke. Master Uchiha said I should inform you to go to the 2nd hall when you come."

"What occasion is it?" he asked as he stopped walking.

"No occasion, Master Uchiha just wanted to have one"

"Hn" he said and walked away as the guard to walked back to the gates.

Sasuke entered the castle and started finding he's way to the 2nd hall anytime he pasted a worker they greeted them and he replied with a nod of acknowledgment. As the opened the gates he entered and then disappeared and appeared by his father and knelt in front of him with his hands to his chest and then stood up.

"Hi dad"

"Hey son" he dad patted him and then he went to his mom and kissed her cheeks with a "hi mom" and went to his step mom and kissed her cheeks and said "hi mom".

"Hey sasu-chan" his step mom and mom said.

"So how did it go?" Itachi asked. He was sitting next to his step mom, who was right of his dad and next to itachi was Sharon and then Sesshomaru and to the left of his dad was his mom and then Inuyasha and then an empty seat, which was obviously for him.

"Umm yea it went well… we will be meeting in a weeks time and her sisters will there" he said and went to meet his half brother Inuyasha who was slurping noodles. 'Like always' Sasuke thought.

"Hey yash!" he said

"Hey bro what's up?" he said with his mouth full.

"Not much… But sakura has a sister named Kagome who is interested in you and seeing as she is sakura's sister she has to be hot too" he said grinning at his brother.

"Well introduce me" he grinned back

"This week yash we are meeting up with them" Sasuke replied.

The brothers kept talking and everyone just enjoyed themselves.

(A week later)

They guys were getting ready about to leave

"Hey don't forget the drinks" Inuyasha yelled to Sharon

"Hai hai yash-chan I have it!!" she said as they all set off to go to meet with the girls.

"Lets get this party started" Inuyasha yelled as they shook their head at him.

"Its not a party Inuyasha" itachi said.

"Whatever chi-chi" inuyasha said which caused the rest to laugh and itachi send inuyasha a nasty look.

(With Sakura)

"Hurry up guys! Lets go!" Sakura yelled at her sisters

"Pipe down we are coming" sango said as she and kagome came out of their house to meet sakura.

"Cant wait to see inu-kun! Lets get this party started!" Kagome said as they left

**_The end! The next chapter might take some time, but review and tell mii what you think! flames are welcome to review!! Ja ne!_**


	6. Time To Party

Hey is the sixth chapter!I guessed I updated faster than I thought I would! I wasn't busy and I had the laptop with mii so ere you are! Enjoy!! Thanks to those who have reviewed and thanks for reading.

_this party be going on til the break of dawn  
let's give it up let's get it on  
break open a bottle of moet and chandon and when it's gone  
we'll start on the dom perignon  
this vibe's makin me high  
like toni surrounded by  
other people movin their body  
we be kicking mad flava in yah ear  
big shout to the people round the side  
in the front at the rear  
this is gonna be one hell of a year  
and there's no way that i'm letting anyone interfere  
this is how we do getting it on in the venue  
can you check my mircophone 1 2  
can you give it up now please for the dj  
giving you a party like a summer sortay okay  
let's see those hands in the air  
and wave them around like you just don't care come on __**(Time to Party by Craig David)**_

Chapter 6: Time to Party

**(With the girls)**

Sango,Kagome and Sakura walked towards the place where Sakura had met Sasuke at the Goshinboku , Kagome who had been all smiles and happiness had suddenly calmed down and was nervous.

"Guys I don't want to go anymore…. What if he thinks am weird or ugly or-"she was cut off

"Kags you are weird but you aren't ugly and he will think you are beautiful, why are you nervous all of a sudden?" Sango asked

"Because sanny we are meeting up with Inuyasha and his brothers and they happen to be Vampire princes!"

"Yeah so? We are Mikos" Sango retorted

"Guys it doesn't matter, they probably are like Sasuke and he is down to earth, so Kags no need to be worried we will have fun" Sakura interrupted.

"Yeah you are probably right" Kagome said smiling

"Aren't I always?" sakura replied grinning

"Don't get carried away Saki" Sango said

"Your mean Sanny, you know that right?" Sakura stuck her tongue out at her elder sister.

"So, you sure they eat human food?" Kagome asked

"Probably. We'll see" Sakura struggled and they kept walking nearing the tree, after a few minutes the arrived and sat down and waited while chatting with each other.

**(With them sasuke)**

"So we tell them what's happening, and we need their help so whenever the war starts-if it does- they will have to come to the palace with us and that's it?" Inuyasha asked all of them jumped from tree to tree

"Well you guys can head back, am going to stay with Sakura" Sasuke said

"We are all going to stay and get to know each other and drink sake! Be nice to them Sesshomaru" Sharon said smiling at him

"Sharon." He said looking at her warningly

"What? We know you always get a stick stuck up your ass when it has to do with anyone that isn't a Vampire" she said smiling innocently while they rest laughed.

"I do no get a stick stuck in my ass! Not my fault they are weaker than us" he said

"Sure fluffy" she said and jumped on his back, he was used to this and so didn't lose his balance but just glared at her.

"Just be nice please fluffy-chan"

"I will try" he said and she smiled and laid her head on his back everyone just smiled at her.

**(Sasuke's POV)**

He looked at his older 'sister' and smiled again thinking 'Only you Sharon could get away with that'. Sharon was like the heart of their group, she was they only girl that could ask them for request and annoy them but get away with it. They all loved her and would so kill anyone that harmed her in anyway, which made him think of the one time she had gotten a boyfriend and he cheated on her, even though Sharon went out with him to make Itachi feel jealous. She decided to get back at the poor guy and went to Itachi and Sesshomaru saying he cheated on her and called her names, which of course caused both men to go over and pay a visit to her ex and gave him the new look he hadn't wanted. Poor guy's face was re arranged by the two. The two were highly protective of her, don't get me wrong I am too and so is Yash but Sessho and Tachi are more protective probably cause their closer. They knew each other long before me and Inuyasha were born. It was after that incident that she became Tachi's and he became hers. Laughing I thought 'she is such a handful but we wouldn't have it any other way'.

"Sasu-chan why are you laughing?" I heard Sharon asked and I looked at her and replied with a "nothing".

**(Normal POV)**

About 10 minutes later, they were still heading towards the meeting place.

"Finally we are almost there, I was getting tired" Sharon said

"Tired? Sharry, you have been on sesshomaru! How exactly are you tired?" Inuyasha asked

"I don't know… I just want to see them especially Sakura. I want to see the girl that got my little sasu-chan whipped" she said grinning.

"Hn. We are almost there, few more minutes" Sasuke said and they increased their speed, moments later the tree was in sight and soon they saw the three sister sitting against it chatting away with picnic baskets next to each of them. When they sisters sensed them they quickly stood up and faced the direction they guys were approaching from all had smiles on their faces. Few seconds later they were facing they Vamp. Princes and their sister. Sakura ran into Sasuke's arms as they shared a kiss infront of everyone. The pulled apart as sakura whispered a "Hey" and smiled brightly at him.

"Hey yourself" he whispered back and then turned his attention to her sisters.

"Oh! Yeah um so this is Kagome Haruno" sakura said going to he sister and who was just smiling waving, they looked at the miko who was wearing a black short and log red socks that went up to her thigh and long black canvas with red shoe lace and a red 3/4-sleeve Aero Dot Henley is decorated with black embroidery and a logo appliqué with her hair in two pony tails.

'Which one is Inu-kun? Its one of those two with silver hair I know that much and seeing as that one looks younger he has to be Inuyasha' Kagome thought glancing at him and noticed him stirring, she blushed. It was obvious she was beautiful and she so looked hot and it didn't go unnoticed by any of them especially not Inuyasha who eyes remained on her even when Sakura had started introducing her other sister.

"And this is Sango Haruno our eldest sister" sakura said going over to her, when she reached Sango, Inuyasha finally looked at her smirking when he noticed Kagome had blushed when she noticed him stirring. Sango was wearing a darkish yellow Casual and classy, our Long Sleeve Solid Tunic has a tie belt that sits low on the waist. Feminine ruffles flank each side of the full-button front with low-rise Bayla Colored Twill Pant offers a slim fit with a 14" skinny leg opening, Her hair was packed in a pony tail and a black lace less sneakers. She too was beautiful and was gorgeous and they noticed it, definitely a family trait was the thought that crossed their minds.

"Hey!" she said

"And I am Sakura Haruno" she introduced herself. She was wearing a cute Dark Wash Mini Skirt pairs and pink leggings that stopped above her knees with a pink Henley Boy Tank features a 5-button placket with grosgrain trim, her hair curled and let down and she was wearing black with little pink heart flats. She walked back to sasuke and wrapped her hands around him and he whispered, "You look stunning babe" she blushed and hit him playfully as they rest watched them.

"Sasu-kun you should introduce your brothers" Sakura said

"Well this here is Inuyasha Uchiha" he introduced his brother who gave a "yo". 'OMG!! HE LOOKS SO HOTT! BEAUTFUL' Kagome gasped as she looked at him , he was wearing a red T-shirt with Applied and printed graphics with a Benton Light Wash Jean sits at the waist, is loose through the thigh, and features a classic boot cut leg and sneakers, his silver hair let down as the wind blew it.

"And beside him is Sesshomaru Uchiha the eldest of us all" he introduced his eldest brother who in return nodded at them and said a "hello". He was wearing a Long Sleeve Print Stripe Shirt, featuring screen-printing and embroidery on the front. With a Benton Dark Wash Jean sits at the waist, is loose through the thigh, and features a classic boot cut leg with sneakers too and his hair also let down. 'He looks amazing! I… I never thought… oh! Gosh! And his eyes…Sango stop!' Sango thought to herself, blushing a little.

"And on him is our little sister Sharon Hitsugaya, we aren't related by blood though" he said as said girl ran down from sesshomaru and hugged them with a "hi", which took them by surprise but nonetheless the hugged back. She was wearing a green net overall, black short skirt with black sport bra and a long black jacket to covering her and was wearing sandals, her hair let down. **(A/N: She is wearing what Anko in Naruto wears, just different color).**

"Wow you're really beautiful" Kagome said admiring the older woman

"And sexy" Sakura added as Sango nodded her agreement, Sharon laughed.

"Thank you! You guys are gorgeous" she said as they smiled at each other already feeling the bond of friendship growing between four of them.

"So um yeah and finally Sharon's intended mate my brother Itachi Uchiha" Sasuke introduced as Itachi greeted with a "hi", Itachi was wearing a dark blue long sleeve NYCA Rugby Polo with Medium Wash Jean sits slightly below the waist, is relaxed through the thigh, and features a straight leg opening with sneakers and his hair in a long pony tail like it always it.

"And me Sasuke Uchiha" he said, he was wearing a white casual Skate Jersey Polo with foil accents with a Plaid Cargo Short is designed with multiple pockets and sneakers, his hair normal with the spikes. Kagome moved closer to her sisters and whispered "Is it legal for them to look THIS good I mean they are TTH" them Sango smiled and struggled it off, them Sasuke with their keen hearing picked the comment up and laughed. The sisters looked at them and wondered if they heard the comment.

"The ears, yeah we heard the comment" Sharon said

"What is a THH by the way?" Inuyasha asked smirking at Kagome who blushed and shyly answered "A total handsome hottie!" she said grinning away her shyness. **(A/N: I made that word up lol.. I use it for guys… lol so I thought I would use it here)**

"Hmm is that so?" he asked going over to her and she nodded.

"Well last I checked it was illegal. Right bros?" Inuyasha said looking at his brothers who smiled and replied with a "no".

"Well then its unfair" Kagome smiled

"If you say so Ka-go-me" he whispered in her ears.

"umm OKAY! Why don't we seat and get to know each other more and eat, we brought food. You guys don't mind human food right?" Sango asked as the all moved to a spot where the felt comfortable.

"Nope, its okay we eat that too! Hey we brought sake, you guys drink that right?" Inuyasha asked them.

"Yeah, ha ha even though we are mikos we are allowed to have fun we just have to be careful and be conscious of when the fun is getting out of hands. Like getting drunk and stuff" Sakura replied as she leaned into Sasuke who was resting against a tree. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha on a log that there on the floor and Itachi had Sharon in his arms as he sat down and rested against a tree, Sango sat against one tree while Sesshomaru sat against another that was close to Itachi's own. The group talked and ate with each others learning more about the others life style and culture, sometimes they would engage in conversations with only one other person or more. Or they talked in one whole group together, after hours of that Sasuke and Sakura said they were going to go somewhere private but were stopped by sesshomaru.

"We have something to discuss before you go" he said and they sat back down.

"I am sure you are aware of The demon lord of the north Naraku Orochimaru right?" he asked

"Yes we are aware of that despicable demon, what of him?" Sango said turning to look at him

"Well we might go to war with him and his new mate Kikyo Himira but as of late Kikyo Orochimaru" he said which caused all three sisters to gasp at the mention of Kikyo's name.

"Kikyo? Kikyo married _him?_ That's a lie" Kagome whispered

"I assure you it isn't" Sharon said, the vampires all wondering exactly why they were reacting like this

"What is your relation with Kikyo?" Sesshomaru asked

"We trained together and to us she was like a sister, but then one day we couldn't find her or sense her" Sakura explained everyone was quiet.

"It was my fault" Kagome said and they all looked at her.

"No it-" Sango was interrupted

"Yeah it was! If I hadn't followed her and went to see him with her, he would have been obsessed with me, and he wouldn't have tried to rape me and she wouldn't have CAUGHT HIM! S..she wouldn't have thought.. She wouldn't have thought I was betraying her by sleeping with her boyfriend! When he was the one trying to rape me and she wouldn't have left!" she cried out, Inuyasha pulled her to him and comforted the sobbing miko.

"So she left and went to Naraku? Why though? Didn't she know?" Sakura said to her sisters

"Know what?" Sasuke asked her

"Well you see naraku is Kikyo boyfriend that tried to rape Kagome, not technically though." She said which just made them confused.

"Explain" Itachi said

"Naraku is a half demon, he had this witch that changed him into his human form for a time period and then he met Kikyo and started dating her, he went by the name Onigimo, Kikyo invited Kagome to come with her once so she could introduce them and when she did he got obsessed with Kagome and once tried to rape her. Kikyo walked in on them and thought Kagome was stealing him away, so I guess she left us and after that we never heard of Onigimo or her. Later we looked for them till we found the witch and she confessed everything and then said she had changed him back to his normal Half demon form, which is Naraku." Sango explained everything as them sasuke listened with shocked faces this was definitely helpful and new news to them.

"So Kikyo doesn't know then, and he went back to her so he could get her miko powers on his side. Sick Bastard" Sakura said with a disgusted look.

"And there will be war, Keade-same and Tsunade-sama already foresaw in" Kagome added

"Who are they?" Itachi asked

"Our teachers and also mother figures, they raised us and are also mikos only they teacher and see visions, not really into the whole battle field fighting" Kagome explained

"So you guys are going to have to come back with us before it starts after this newly learned information" Sesshomaru said and the brothers nodded.

"Hey! We never agreed to this! We have a village to protect" Kagome argued even though she knew how it was going to end.

"We have a lot to discuss with my Father in a week or two we will come retrieve you and your teachers and bring guards to protect the village and put up barrier seals" Sesshomaru stated.

"Since we discussed with our teachers we figured we wouldn't be in the village when the war starts so coming over to your palace is even better than walking in the forest and making camps while we travel to go meet Naraku" Sakura said and the other sisters nodded.

"We will discuss this more later on. Lets go" Sasuke said and stood with Sakura as they left. They rest talked for a little bit before Inuyasha and Kagome left to in a hurry.

"Well I guess that leaves we the four adults alone, Kids" Sharon said smiling, as the other three nodded and started talking.

"So Sango you do combat fighting?" Sharon asked

"Of course am actually not really in touch with my Miko powers don't get me wrong I know how to use them but am just more skilled in combat, I guess you could say we all have our strength and weaknesses when it comes to our miko powers." She said

"Hmm really that's cool." Sharon said as the guys watched them talk

"You looking for a challenge?" Sharon asked

"Aren't I always?" she smiled

"Fluffy could be your challenge! You guys should go at it once" Sharon suggested as the looked at her weirdly for different reasons.

"Who is fluffy?" Sango asked

"I doubt she will be a challenge so why bother" Sesshomaru stated answering Sango's question.

"Excuse you?! I can prove you wrong right now Vampire!" Sango said obviously offended

"You sure about that Miko?" he asked as she stood and went over to him eyeing him and daring him, taunting him to accept the challenge.

"What do we have here? Strong chakras! I going to have fun absorbing you all!" an ugly slimy demon roared

"I accept the challenge miko" Sesshomaru said as they ignored the demon

"You're on! Don't pout when you lose Fluffy" she smirked when she heard him growl

"_**DID YOU NOT HEAR ME!! I AM GOING TO ABSORB YOU ALL" he roared **_

"Then do it already! Damn you're annoying for a supposed-to-be-scary demon!" Sharon yelled as it came closer to them_**.**_

**(Scene change SasuSak)**

They walked through the forest enjoying each others presence, holding on to each other. Lost in thought, smile plastered on both faces they stopped and turned to face one another and soon their lips were locked together and they felt up each others body, it wasn't a I-WANNA-JUMP-YOU-RIGHT-NOW kind of feelings but a i-adore-you-and-want-to-feel-this-way-always-with-you kind. It was gentle and full of meaning. After a while the pulled apart, Sasuke rested his forehead against hers.

"My pink flower" he whispered "when you come, to live with us for that war period I want you to know something… I was a player before I met you, I never stuck with one vampire for up to a week" he said and she looked up at him with a surprised look

"It's not like that though anyone! I haven't been with any girl since I met you, I haven't kissed any girl except you and don't you let anyone tell you otherwise, do you understand my flower?" he said sternly looking into her eyes as she nodded.

"I trust you sasu-kun" she whispered and kissed him then pulled back "I trust you with every fiber of my being and it wont change no matter what anyone says." She added.

"That's good my Flower and if you are unsure about anything someone tells you just ask me about it! I won't lie to you, not now, not ever" he said and kissed her for at least 30 seconds

"Yes and same goes for you sasu-kun, let our relationship be built on trust and truth…" she said

"Hn." he replied and the kissed again but the moment was ruined

"_**I will absorb you guys too!!"**_ they hear a voice say and looked up to see a demon

**(Scene Change inukag)**

As soon as the two left, Inuyasha transported them somewhere a little bit far from the other but not too far. They two were sucking each others face, hands all over each other moaning and groaning.

"Inu" Kagome whispered as his hand went benefit her top making circles around her belly button, they part for air.

"You are something else Kag" Inuyasha said smirking at her

"Hmm is that good or bad?" she smiled

"Good, very good out of all the girls I have been with I am enjoying you more than I ever did with any of them" he groaned and sucked on her neck.

"Wait! Stop" she said trying to push him away

"Am I just a plaything to you?" she said, I mean sure she gave into her desires and made out with him, didn't mean he should take her as a plaything. Its just something she always wanted to do make out with him and he had been flirting with her all night but she still wasn't a whore and didn't want to be treated as one.

"No you aren't, you are whatever you want to be to me" he said as he hands went higher and he sucked, nibbled and licked on her neck harder.

"What does that mean.. ah… inu? She asked trying to focus than give in.

"It means whatever you want it to mean baby' he whispered as he cupped her left breast in his hand.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed he smirk

"Stop! We have to take about this" she screamed and pushed him away "am not saying rush thing and take me as your girlfriend when I know you aren't capable of doing that but don't let it be a friends with benefit thing. We should just head back, this shouldn't have happened" she said turning away from the confused vampire prince.

"Kagome? Wait-"he was interrupted

"**Today is my lucky day! I will be unstoppable when I eat all your chakras!!" **the slimy demon roared, excited to eat the chakra of the two in front of him he thought** 'Time to party'.**

**The end of this chapter****! Review please! I will try to update soon! Flames are welcome! Ja ne!**


	7. Music Music Music! Filler

Sorry guys that I haven't updated, I had my cuzins over from London and they have been keeping Mii busy and on my toe. I am writing thee next chapter while doing this! So this is a- I guess you can say filler chapter! Am sorry I haven't done it. Just check out these songs.

Music!Music!Music!

"Kagome! Its on!!" Sango yelled to her sister who was getting them drinks, they were having a sleepover at Sharon's house and were currently in their under wears singing to their favourite songs that were playing on TV. What they didn't really know was that sharon's brothers and Fiancée and who they knew cause they hang out sometimes with them, they practically had HUGE crushes on them, They guys had gone to the room next to theirs and made holes for each other to watch. According to them their best idea they ever had in their lives.

"Am coming guys!!" she said as she ran out of the little room in her room that had drinks and food in it for the sleepover. Did I mention they were really RICH?

She handed them the drinks as the song came on she screamed and ran to the tv with Sharon who also loved the song and they started singing along and dancing while Sango and Sakura laughed.

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face I can't replace_

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

_How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok._

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cuz I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away, _

_Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be ok_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_You Guardian Angel By Red Jumpsuit Apparatus!_

They girls finished and with the song and sighed, this song was so touching and just exactly what she felt towards Sharon's .

"Don't worry you will tell him someday Kags" Sakura comforted as Kagome nodded and hugged her. They boys were so enjoying themselves, the next song came on.

Sakura and Sango and Sharon started singing

_Boy, I saw you soon as you came bouncin' through the door  
You and your mans and them just took over the floor  
Started doing your thang  
And it made notice you even more  
The way you turned around and looked at me seemed as though  
You must've somehow felt me staring on the low  
Something tells me you're the kind of guy I'd like to get to know  
[CHORUS]  
I ain't even gonna front  
I ain't even gonna lie  
Since you walked up in the club  
I've been giving you the eye  
We can dance if you want  
Get it crackin' if you like  
Must be a full moon  
Feel like one of those nights  
[VERSE 2]  
Why is this the first time that I'm seeing you around  
Could you be visiting or are you new in town  
Yeah, whatever the case  
I'm feeling you right here and right now  
Your smile and all the love you showing lets me know that you  
Like what you see and wanna get to know me too  
This could very well be the start of something special  
Happy that I met you  
[CHORUS (two times)]  
[BRIDGE]  
I didn't think that I'd come here tonight, meet someone like you  
Start feeling the way I do  
Seems like we've known each other most of our lives  
After one conversation, this might be right_

Full Moon by Brandy

The next song came on Kagome and Sakura decided to sing along and dance to.

_Craig David this is how we do it  
(This is how we do it)  
Yeah well come on check it out  
(Whatcha doing cos we'll be rendezvousing  
& you know we'll be getting some  
getting jiggy just for fun) (X4)_

_Six o'clock in the morning wipe  
he sleep from my eyes (yeah)  
Felt just like an ordinary day  
Just around the corner, such a  
surprise, a __beautiful__ angel materialised  
Time stood still face to face  
I'm sure we'd met in another time and  
place (met in another time and place)_

_Our eyes met as you passed me by (passed me by)  
Two souls entwined in the blink of an eye (yeah)  
And I had to figure out what I'd be missing  
So I turned to you and asked you if you wanted to  
(You know we'll be getting some getting jiggy just for fun)_

_Rendezvous where to my place  
say 2 & we can do anything you wanna do  
Hey, tonight is your night yeah  
Where you close your eyes,  
take a minute, take a moment realise  
Do you see me when you fantiasise  
Tonlight'll be your night_

_I'm just sitting here daydreaming  
about you and all the things you do  
Girl feels so right  
And all I know is your the one for me,  
that special kinda' lady  
In my life, in my life_

_Well here I am writing you a __love song__  
Holding back those years, it's been so long  
And I can't deny the way that I'm feeling (feeling)  
It's true, so girl that's why I'm asking you, can we..._

_Chorus_

_Darling tell me, what's on your mind?  
what are you thinking  
Hey what you thinking?  
Hey what you thinking?  
Darling tell me what's on you mind?  
What's on your mind yeah?  
Darling what are you thinking  
Now darling what are you thinking..._

_Chorus_

_I'm just sitting here daydreaming  
about you and all the things you do  
Girl feels so right  
And all I know is your the one for me,  
that special kinda lady  
In my life, in my life yeah_

_Whatcha doing cos we'll be rendezvousing  
& you know we'll be getting some  
getting jiggy just for fun (X4)_

_Rendezvous By Craig David._

The guys were purely in bliss they were the danced and sang with beautifully voice in their undies was really sexy.

They next song all of them sang dancing with each other.

_And the base keep runnin', runnin'_

_And runnin', runnin' [7x]_

_In this context, there's no disrespect_

_So when I bust my rhyme, you break your necks_

_We got five minutes for us to disconnect_

_From all intellect, collect the rhythm effect_

_To lose your inhibition, follow your intuition_

_Free your inner soul and break away from tradition_

_Cause when we beat out, girl it's pullin' without_

_You wouldn't believe how we wow sh*t out_

_Burn it till it's burned out_

_Turn it till it's turned out_

_Act up from north, west, east, south_

_[chorus]_

_Everybody, everybody_

_Let's get into it, get stupid_

_Get it started, get it started, get it started_

_Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here_

_Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here_

_Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here_

_Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here_

_Yeah_

_[Taboo]_

_Lose control of body and soul_

_Don't move too fast people, just take it slow_

_Don't get ahead, just jump into it_

_Y'all here a body, the Peas are through it_

_Get started, get stupid_

_You'll want me body, people will walk you through it_

_Step by step, like you're into new kid_

_Inch by inch with the new solution_

_Transmit hits, with no delusion_

_The feeling's irresistible and that's how we movin'_

_[chorus]_

_Everybody, everybody_

_Let's get into it, get stupid_

_Get it started, get it started, get it started_

_Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here_

_Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here_

_Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here_

_Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here_

_Yeah_

_Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin'_

_And runnin' runnin', and runnin runnin' and_

_C'mon y'all, lets get woohoo!_

_Lets get cuckoo (in here)_

_Lets get cuckoo_

_Lets get cuckoo (in here)_

_Lets get cuckoo_

_Lets get cuckoo (in here) ow, ow, ow_

_Ya, ya, ya..._

_Let's get ill, that's the deal_

_At the gate, we'll bring the bud top drill_

_(Just) lose your mind, this is the time_

_Y'all test this drill, and just bang your spine_

_(Just) bob your head like me, _

_Up inside your club or in your Bentley_

_Get messy, loud and sick_

_Y'all mount past slow-mo in another head trip_

_(So) come then, now do not correct it_

_Let's get ign'ant, let's get hectic_

_[chorus]_

_Everybody, everybody_

_Let's get into it, get stupid (come on)_

_Get it started (come one), get it started (yeah), get it started_

_Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here_

_Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here_

_Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here_

_Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started_

_(Woah, woah, woah) in here_

_Yeah_

_(We) cuckoo_

_Let's get cuckoo (in here)_

_(We) cuckoo_

_Let's get cuckoo (in here)_

_(We) get cuckoo_

_Let's get cuckoo (in here) ow, ow, ow_

_Ya, ya, ya..._

_Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin'_

_And runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin'..._

_Let's Get It Started by Black Eye Peas._

The last song they sang together too!

_On friday time to party  
let me see you swing and sway  
let me see you swing  
tell me are you down with me  
are you with me  
are you with me_

friday, payday  
ready to do the things we love  
we're gonna get our groove on  
all night long  
give it up now for the dj  
and put your hands where my eyes can see  
it maybe raining but who cares about the weather  
coz when the heat it on  
we'll all be getting wetter  
it's the start of the weekend  
don't waste no time  
for tonight is your night

on friday time to party  
let me see you swing and sway  
let me see you swing  
tell me are you down with me  
are you with me  
are you with me

everybody's feeling right  
coz we know it's party night  
all the ladies looking tight  
wether silk or satin lace or leather  
ooh what a sight  
here's where the party starts  
things can only get better  
just make your way onto the dance floor get together  
it's the start of the weekend don't waste no time  
for tonight is your night

on friday time to party  
let me see you swing and sway  
let me see you swing  
tell me are you down with me  
are you with me  
are you with me

this party be going on til the break of dawn  
let's give it up let's get it on  
break open a bottle of moet and chandon and when it's gone  
we'll start on the dom perignon  
this vibe's makin me high  
like toni surrounded by  
other people movin their body  
we be kicking mad flava in yah ear  
big shout to the people round the side  
in the front at the rear  
this is gonna be one hell of a year  
and there's no way that i'm letting anyone interfere  
this is how we do getting it on in the venue  
can you check my mircophone 1 2  
can you give it up now please for the dj  
giving you a party like a summer sortay okay  
let's see those hands in the air  
and wave them around like you just don't care come on

on friday time to party  
let me see you swing and sway  
let me see you swing  
tell me are you down with me  
are you with me  
are you with me

_Time to Party by Craig David!_

After that the went over to the other room where they knew the guys were and opened it as saw they guys acting like they were reading

"You know we know, so what's the point?" Sharon said and smacked their heads

"You could have just asked you know? If you wanted to join we mean" Sakura to the guys who were obviously looking at them because they were still in their undies Sharon smacked them again and they stopped looking

"We did!!" Sasuke and Inuyasha said

"You should have begged then" Kagome said walking over to Inuyasha seductively

"Oh! I rather you begging me to take you hard" he whispered in her ear as she blushed

"I might hold you to that" She said back smiling.

"Okay guys yuck?" Sesshomaru said

"Yeah!" Sango said making a pukey face at them

"San you only agree cause its-" Sakura was caught off as Sango jumped on her while the guys whistled.

"You guys have issues" Sakura said and her and Sango broke away from each other.

"So you wanna join us?" Sango asked looking at Sesshomaru

"Yes actually we will" Itachi was the one to answer; they noticed Kagome and Inuyasha whispering stuff to each other.

"Actually we will catch up later" Inuyasha said as he picked up Kagome and ran from the room, they rest laughed already knowing what they were going to do. They shook their heads as sasuke yelled "USE PROTECTION BRO!!" They laughed and went back to Sharon's room to continue the sleepover.

_**Umm there you have it! Lol.. I know it sucks but just something to read and post… But I will update soon!! Hope you enjoyed it though!! Review and tell me if you want me to put the second part with the boys after some more chapter of the really story Mikos and Vampires! Ja ne!**_


	8. Update

Hey its mii Sharon sorry I haven't updated in a long time I have been busy with school and also whenever I try to write I just cant seem to write I just get lazy..i have it all in my head but I haven't put them together and typed it.. sry but a going to try to at least post four chapters by Monday or more hopefully!! Happy New Year!!! Just wanted to verify that and keep you in touch.


	9. Never Underestimate A Girl

Hey!! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time!! Busy Busy Busy mii!! School is like crazy.. I stay after school everyday and come home to hw and stuff. Sorry… Here a new chapter

_She makes it look easy  
In control completely  
She'll get the best of you...every single...time  
Thought by now you'd realize you should_

_[Chorus]  
Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands _

_**Never Unerestimate A Girl by Vanessa Hudgens**  
_

Chapter 7: Never Underestimate A Girl

(Kagome and Inuyasha)

(Kagome's POV)

we looked up at the demon that appeared and Inuyasha jumped in front of me, shielding me. My hero, he couldn't look anymore like an angel-well you know what I mean.

"Kagome, get behind me" he said cracking his fingers and my eyes watered a little bit, we just met and yet he wants to protect me... hmm I love him okay now I have to focus. Yes there's a demon right here and I have to show Inuyasha I am strong.

"No! Stay out of this I will handled it myself. Am not a miko for nothing you know." I replied and closed my eyes and concentrated and held my hands out as my bow and arrow appeared in my hands. I readied the arrow and aimed at his head and shot the arrow at his forehead and bulls-eye! It hit the mark and he dissolved. I sighed and turned to loo at Inuyasha smiling at him.

"Told you I could handle-" Inuyasha caught me off as he roughly pushed me against a tree kissing me fiercely. I returned it even though I shouldn't have but damn it was Inuyasha! My hands went straight into his soft silver hair, pulling him closer to me-if that was even possible. I don't know how long it was but it felt like forever we just kept kissing, his left hand on my waist and his right hand next to my cheek on the tree and my hands in his hair. No movement just our lips, I don't know if he felt it but I did and I knew that moment that I had fallen for him. They way he kissed me, the way he made me. I never felt like that and I wanted to be with him. It scared me, it really scared me.

"Stop!" I yelled as I pushed him away, he eyes showed confusion. Oh God those eyes I could- "No I told you I wasn't going to be _that_ to you" I said looking away from him. I heard him chuckle and my head moved to look up at him so quickly I thought I broke it.

"Be mine then" I heard him say looking right into my eyes.

"No" I said and walked past him, each step I took felt like I was stepping on my heart.

"The hell Kagome!" he said his voice full of anger? Or was it sadness I don't know. But I didn't to look and see which it was because I didn't trust myself one bit.

"You don't mean that! You're saying it out of the moment! You just want me body and I cant give you that because..." my voice trailed away into the still of the night

"That's not true! I mean I do want you but that's not all it is! Your different from anyone I know... Any girl I met and I want to try and see whats it like to have someone and I want you to be the one" as soon as he was done the tears just started pouring out and I turned and ran into his arms I guess he wasn't expecting that because he fell backwards to the ground with me on top of him. "Keh. Wench you humans are so emotional and confusing" he smirked at me and I pinched him and then kissed him before he could make a smart comment.

"You promise not to do anything this week that we wont see?" I whispered as we pulled apart.

"we will see each other I will be coming to visit you and I wont do anything" he said and I smiled. I can't believe we just met and I mean is his normal? I mean how many times has this happened before?

"Okay!Am sorry I put you through all this" I said looking at the sky, I felt him hold me closer and kiss my forehead.

"Its okay am glad we had this. I think I needed this, my moms will be really happy about this. Its new and challenging and I do like a challenge." he said and in a second we were up on a tree- damn him and his powers- but I guess we were going back.

"Okay. And you know a little warning would be good" I said and pinched him.

"Keh." he smiled as he jumped from tree to tree holding tight as I snuggled into him and sighed enjoying his scent and his aura and the fact he was mine. 'That's right! Inuyasha Uchiha was mine! Yay! Just like I always imagined!' I thought and smiled "My vampire prince." I thought I thought that but when I heard Inuyasha chuckled and whisper "and your _my_ miko princess" I realized I have said that out loud. I smiled and nodded, he was definitely the possessive type with the way he emphasized the 'my'. Oh well.

(Sasuke and Sakura)

(Sakura's POV)

Sasuke growled and was about to push me behind him when ran towards the ugly thing, gathering miko energy around my hands and underneath my feet and I jumped forward and hit it right it the forehead landing back on the ground as it dissolved into thing air. I looked back at Sasuke who looked like he just released a breath he had been holding, I smiled and ran back to him and kissed his worry away.

" Am okay you know? I can take care of myself, I am a miko so don't worry" I said as we pulled apart, resting my head against his chest listening to his heart slow down. We stayed like that for a while.

"Its going to be dangerous." he said pulling me closer to him.

"I know but am prepared, Tsunade-shishou and Keade-shishou have taught me-us a lot. We can handle it! We will take down that bastard, he has messed up our lives and wont get away with it. Not to mention there are a lot of innocents counting on us Sasuke! They need us... they need us to defeat him and that's what we will do! We have to... we have to..." my voice got lower and lower at the end as I questioned myself as to who exactly I was trying to convince as I started crying.

"shh my flower, its okay we will beat him. And I wont let anything happen to you I will protect you" he said smoothing my back, as tears kept falling down my face and soaking sasuke's shirt.

"Sasu-kun?" I said I as lifted my face to look at him as he whipped my tears away, he raised an eye brow and grunted which was his way of saying telling me to say what I wanted to say.

"Your getting soft on me" I said smiling

"Hn" he replied closing his eyes.

"There's the Sasu-kun I know!" I said kissing him as he deepened the kiss pulling me closer to him as my hands held his shirt, his hands went under my top and he used his finger to make little circle around my belly button. His hands felt so warm on me making me shiver which I guess he felt because he pulled away with a look that said "Are you okay", I smiled and nodded.

"Let's go" he said and lifted me as we headed back to where the others were. This was the life, this is what I want and I want to be with him forever if he accepts me that is but for now he wanted us right? And I was okay with that, I like- no loved- that fact and wouldn't change anything.

(Sesshomaru, Itachi, Sharon and Sango)

(Sango POV)

So obviously we couldn't ignore this ugly thing, so I stepped up to it smirking he was weak there was no doubt. 'This wouldn't take two seconds' I thought and then in a second my hiraikotsu was in my hand I flung it towards it and it dissolved but not before making a clone. Well at least that's what it looks like because as that happened another one appeared.

"Hmm wench! You will pay for that!" it yelled, I closed my eyes and hiraikotsu started glowing yellow but before I could throw it I heard Sharon say,

"Wait Sanny let me handle this" and I stepped aside, I watched as her nails grew longer and sharper as the glowed red and in a flash she had slashed it with her claws as she backed the monster that now exploded. 'She was fast and she was strong' I thought.

"Hmm that was easy!" Sharon said as she jumped back to Itachi and smiled I turned to face Sesshomaru after hiraikotsu left.

"So when I come next week are we still on?" I smirked my reply was a grunt and a little smirk.

"You may not be that bad" he said as he turned back and went to st where he was sitting. I went to lea against a tree and listened to Sharon and Itachi talk, thinking to myself about facing Sesshomaru 'You should never underestimate a girl Sesshomaru, cant wait for the spare though' I thought and looked at him. He looked peaceful and sexy not to mention beautiful, I sighed he had to be perfect right?. Not long I felt Inuyasha, Kagome, Sasuke and Sakura's aura The four came into the clearing and I noticed Kagome and Inuyasha holding hands and also Kagome and Sakura's smirk. 'I can only imagine'.

_**The end. Sorry, am really sleepy. Continue tomorrow! hope you enjoyed it. Sry the characters are OOC.... Ja ne!**_


	10. You Rock My World

Hey I know I said I was going to send at least four new chapters m sorry I couldn't I didn't realize how busy I was going to be!! A really sorry but I will be updating more now hopefully! Well here's another chapter.

My life will never be the same  
Cause girl you came and changed  
The way I walk, the way I talk  
I cannot explain  
These things I feel for you  
But girl you know it's true  
Stay with me, fulfill my dreams  
And I'll be all you need  
Ooh it feels so right, girl  
I've searched for the perfect love all my life  
All My Life  
Ooh feels like  
I have finally found a perfect love this time  
I have finally found, Come on girl

You Rock My World by Michael Jackson

Chapter 8 : You rock my world.

(Sango POV)

We all looked at them and it was silent for a little while and all you hear was the little crickets cricking and frogs...-.- doing whatever frogs do. Anyway as I was saying before I ad that moment it was quiet and then all of a sudden Sharon shriek and it was really loud! I had to cover my ear, I looked at the Vampire princes and saw them winching in pain and shooting er an anger look especially Itachi. Oh! Poor guy of course it hurts him more she was on him when she did it.

"WTF!!!" Inuyasha yelled out at her as she gave him an innocent smiled and shrank into Itachi.

"Sorry Yasha, Sasu-Chan, fluffy and you chi-kun" she said smiling and then pecked Itachi on the cheek.

"Its just hello?! Yasha your holding hands with Kags, you never hold hands with girls and obviously you guys made out and stuff!! OMG Kawaii!!! Their blushing!" She cooed at them making everyone forget about he little shriek and smile at the new couple. O yea! Don't mind the nickname she has nicknames for us.

"Feh! Shut up" she said looking away

"Oh no little brother this is a shock. First Sasuke and now you?" Itachi smirked at them and am seriously even though the had a very pale face it turned highly red and Kagome just looked like she wanted to faint. Sakura was still smiling as Sasuke lead her to the Goshinboku to sit down and enjoy his brothers tease Inuyasha

"Yea little brother, finally decided to grow up? And may I say your face is really red I wonder why that would be" Sesshomaru smirked at Inuyasha who stuck his finger out at him.

"Inuyasha! That's rude, you shouldn't do that to your elder brother. Say sorry to him" Kagome said pointing a finger at him.

"Sorry" he whispered I smiled he was whipped and that was so what everyone was thinking.

"Ooh screw me over and hand me bananas! Did she just make him say sorry and he did?" I heard Sharon say and smiled at him and then busted out laughing and soon Sharon followed and then Sakura and then the guys chuckled.

"Hey! Leave him alone and leave us alone, and don't poke fun at people its mean" Kagome said as she ad Inuyasha went to sit down and everyone calmed down.

"So sis what happened" I asked and she smiled again and may I say she gave a really big smile.

"None ya!" she said still smiling stick out her tongue at me as Inuyasha drew he closer holding her against his chest smirking, obviously proud at her answer.

"aww common Kags if you tell me what happened I will tell you what happened between Sesshomaru and Sango" I heard Sharon say and instantly me and Sesshomaru's head turned to her a shocked look and he looked pissed but she shrugged her shoulders obviously ignoring the looks we were giving her. I looked around and saw Sasuke, Sakura, Inuyasha and Kagome all seat up wanting to hear the LIE she had to say. Hello? You dumb shit heads! I meant Inuyasha and Sasuke, cant the smell she is lying? Obviously not since the still looked interested. How can you let that cloud your better judgment people!

"Fill us in first and then I will tell you what happened" Kagome bargained and Sharon just blurted out the LIE.

"They kissed!!!!" she said and again silence, wait Itachi why wasn't he stopping or saying anything? Wait why wasn't I saying anything? Oh yea that right because my mouth was to busy hanging open wide, why wasn't Sesshomaru saying anything? I looked at him and you know what he is doing? He is seating back against the tree again and just closing his eyes. Doesn't he mind!! She just said we kissed.

'well don't you want to kiss him and know what it feels like?' the hell?

'You again leave me alone and no I don't' I replied back to my inner

'Umm yea we do, because I know I want to and if I want to then you have to want to too' she replied and I didn't have time to argue with her so I just blocked out her voice I didn't have time I had to deny what Sharon had said. I close my mouth to say no we didn't but someone interrupted me.

"OMG!! Really you mean she finally kissed him?! I cant tell you how she always told me she wondered what it would be like to kiss Itachi or Sesshomaru mainly Sesshomaru because she always loved his name so she said she wanted to kiss him and whisper his name over and over again." Kagome screamed.

Once again, Silence.

'She did not just say that!' I screamed in my head

'Yeah actually she did'

I looked at Sesshomaru to see his reaction but he had none and I didn't know if that was good or bad, was he disgusted?

"Kagome! You little freak you are soooooo dead" I screamed as I ruched to tackle her but was stopped as Sesshomaru caught me in his arms and put me over his shoulder as he looked at the rest of them and said- in his awesome sexy voice-

"We will be coming to collect you in a week, I am taking her home right now. I presume You four (referring to Inu, Kag, Sak, Sas) will want to stay with each other for a while" and with that we left.

(Normal POV)

It was silent in the camp only noise was Itachi carrying whatever they had brought to take home as Sharon stood next to him also helping and was about to leave but turned his head back and looked the four couple.

"Little brothers you look really stupid and are really stupid for believing" Itachi smirked and left with Sharon smiling wave as she shouted a "Sorry couldn't resist". And with that the disappeared into the night.

"So..." Sakura started

"Yeah..." Inuyasha continued

"They didn't...." Kagome asked

"Nope..." Sasuke answered and then the four started laughing.

The four hung out and got closer to each other, being a couple and stuff was really cool for all four of them. The felt happy all around the same age-well Human age- and just bonded as couple to couple. The morning was coming but the just enjoyed each other, each telling storied about each other.

"Yeah! Sakura had green hair for that week and it was hilarious!" Kagome finished telling her story as Sakura blushed at the embarrassing story, and the two prince Vampires smirked.

"I think you would look really cute with green hair flower" Sasuke whispered in her ear as she blushed more and smiled up at him giving him a little kiss on his lips.

"Hey! Guys not in front of us" Kagome said covering her face.

"Feh" Inuyasha said as he pulled her over to her and removed her hands that was covering her face as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss which she responded to rather quickly for a girl that was saying Sasuke and Sakura shouldn't be doing it. Sasuke pulled Sakura to him too and kissed her. And the two couples made out with their partners, just enjoying the new feeling and thinking

'Yea Sakura/Kagome/Inuyasha/Sasuke You rock my world!'.

_**That's all Folks.. lol.. sry I know its short but I just wanted to atleast send I two chapters since I couldnt send four! I hope you enjoy it!! Ja ne!**_


End file.
